Over the past several years there has been a growing appreciation for the complexity and specificity of the interactions of leukocytes, cytokines, interferons and pathophysiology of cancer and infectious disease. Greater understanding of mechanisms of disease and novel concepts for therapy will emerge from bringing together multi-disciplinary forums where the most advances can be presented and discussed by new and established scientists. This proposal seeks support for junior investigator attendance to the 2009 joint annual meetings of three leading Societies addressing immune host modulation in health and disease (Society for Leukocyte Biology, International Cytokine Society, and the International Society of Interferon and Cytokine Research) entitled, "Cellular and Cytokine Interactions in Health and Disease" to be held in Lisbon. Annual meetings by all three Societies have a long-standing tradition of highlighting the highest quality and most innovative work on the mechanisms underlying cytokine, interferon-related, and leukocyte function in disease pathogenesis (cancer, infectious, autoimmune) and host defense. The 2009 Tri-Society meeting will build in this tradition by bringing together under one roof all members of the three Societies to maximize interaction and benefit for all participants. The Specific Aims of the conference are outlined below. Specific Aim 1: To provide a forum for 800-1000 participants from academic, governmental and industrial laboratories and hospitals to share recent advances in leukocyte-cytokine/interferon interactions, pathophysiology and host defense. Presentations will include talks by invited speakers as well as talks and poster presentations chosen from submitted abstracts. Specific Aim 2.: To present a program that captures the most significant advances from the previous year in the following areas: MicroRNA Regulation of Cytokine Gene Expression in Health and Disease, Epigenetic Regulation of Cytokine and Inflammatory Responses, Role of Interferons, Pattern Recognition Receptors, New T-helper Subsets, Neutrophil Biology, The Macrophages in Health and Disease, T-regs and Vaccines, Viral Infections &Inflammation, Control of Innate Immunity, Cytokines and Cancer, Recent Advances in Cytokine and IFN signaling. Inflammasome activation and the role of IL-1 and Mast Cells, IFN-stimulated genes, Innate Recognition of Pathogens, Pathogen interactions with Toll-like receptors: TB and Malaria, Pathogen Manipulation of Cytokine Responses Cytokines and viral pathogenesis, Sensing of fungal infection and host response, Chronic Inflammatory Disease and Immunotherapy. Specific Aim 3: To provide an opportunity for young investigators and trainees to interact closely with well-established researchers in their fields and to present their research in poster or oral presentations. Specific Aim 4: To provide an opportunity for women, under-represented minorities and persons with disabilities to participate in a meeting that showcases their work and facilitates interactions with other scientists in their fields.